Hasta que el Amor se Acabe
by EliMustang
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.
1. Perdiendo el Control

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**N.A.: **Los personajes de Orgullo y Perjuicio no me pertenecen solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**- Capítulo 1. Perdiendo el control-**

_"¿Había sido una buena idea?"_, era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez Elizabeth Bennet mientras recargaba su cabeza en el suave asiento del carruaje. Aun con la agitada noche, donde pareciera que el cielo acabaría por caer sobre ellos; sus tíos, los señores Gardiner, se encontraban profundamente dormidos del otro lado del carro. Llevaban alrededor de diez días de viaje por el norte del país, habían pasado por Londres algunos días antes de seguir su travesía; y ahora se encontrar en Derbyshine, que según su tío era una de las tierras más hermosas de la región, aunque con dos días de lluvias el paisaje no era muy fácil de admirar. Lizzie había preferido dormir en la seguridad de una cama, pero el viaje en el último día había sido desastroso, retrasando su llegada al hotel más cercano, y provocando tener que viajar de noche y en plena lluvia.

Al principio había estado reacia hacia la idea del viaje al norte ya que sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, pero la persistencia de su tía y su hermana mayor, la convencieron de hacer su maleta y despedirse de Hertfordshire por un tiempo, además de que no podía soportar más la tensión en la que se encontraba su familia. Recordaba que en el verano pasado, un nuevo caballero había sorprendido a todo el pueblo de Meryton, provocando que las madres casaderas pusieran a sus mejores hijas a la vista del señor Bingley. Según le conto Jane, fue amor a primera vista, ya que después de un baile todo el pueblo hablaba del posible compromiso de la mayor de las hermanas Bennet y el señor Bingley. En el mismo tiempo Lizzie había conocido al Teniente George Wickham, el cual fue enamorándola poco a poco con su carismática sonrisa y sus entretenidas pláticas. Para Lizzie, George era un hombre perfecto, era apuesto y compartía varios de sus ideales; por lo que el pensamiento de casarse en el futuro le había invadido su mente en más de una ocasión.

Pareciera que por fin la señora Bennet cumpliría su deseo de tener no solo una hija casada sino dos en el mismo año, pero en lo menos de una semana las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. El señor Bingley se había ido a Londres sin ninguna explicación alguna; Jane solo había recibido una carta de Caroline Bingley, diciéndole que se dirigían a visitar a su futura cuñada, una señorita de alta sociedad que se encontraba en la capital, destrozando así las ilusiones de su hermana de poder casarse con Bingley. Al mismo tiempo Lizzie descubrió las verdaderas intenciones del George, no solo había querido perjudicarla tratando de convencerla de fugarse con él, sino que también había planeado pedirle una gran suma de dinero a su padre para casarse con ella; plan que Lizzie no acepto, terminando así cualquier relación con Wickham y sus ganas de querer enamorarse en el futuro. Pero pareciera que la vida aun no terminara de atormentarla, ya que unos días antes había llegado su primo, el señor Collins, con la clara intención de desposar a una de las hermanas Bennet. Jane se había ido con sus tíos a Londres, por lo que fue a Elizabeth la que eligió para tal proeza. Lizzie al principio intento rechazarlo, no solo porque no estaba con los ánimos de aceptar ninguna propuesta de matrimonio con lo sucedido con George, sino también, era que su primo era una persona pomposa e insufrible, el cual no soportaba. Pero su madre convención a toda la familia que era lo mejor, ya que con el malogrado compromiso de Jane con el señor Bingley, era la única esperanza de no perder la casa y quedar en la calle, si llegara a morir el señor Bennet.

Con los recuerdos frescos en su mente, el cansancio se apodero de ella aun con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, empezando a cerrar los ojos mientras observaba como la lluvia aumentaba de intensidad. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, ya que un gran estruendo logro despertarla aun en medio de la noche. El coche empezó a mecerse violentamente de un lado hacia otro, despertando a sus demás tripulantes. Sin que el conductor del carruaje pudiera evitarlo, el coche se volcó hacia un lado, lo que provoco que se golpeara la cabeza, perdiendo así el conocimiento.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?- una ligera pero consistente voz la despertó. Lizzie sentía como cada una de sus extremidades se hundían en lo que pareciera una gran pila de lodo. Su cabeza le dolía de manera pulsante y su ropa húmeda le hacía temblar involuntariamente de frio. Sin poder negarse, sintió como era levantada del suelo por un hombre, el cual no pudo distinguir con la poca luz que proporcionaba la luna.

-¿Qué.. paso?- logro preguntarle Lizzie, aunque su voz se entrecortaba por el frio de la noche. Solo recordaba como el carruaje se había volcado y su cabeza había dado contra una de las paredes de la madera solida del coche. Aun no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel accidente, en donde se encontraban sus tíos y quien era el caballero que la estaba socorriendo.

-Tranquila, le ayudare a entrar en calor- le comento el hombre pasándole su enorme abrigo por todo su cuerpo y sujetándola firmemente en su pecho, mientras se dirigía hacia una cuadrilla de caballos que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros. Al parecer no era el único que estaba ayudándolos, ya que podía oír más voces alrededor de ellos -Dígame, ¿cómo se llama?

-Elizabeth….. Elizabeth Bennet- le respondió Lizzie, observando por fin el rostro del caballero. Por sus ropas y su porte parecía un hombre de dinero, lo cual le provocaba a ella una enorme curiosidad.

-Ya está salvo señorita Elizabeth- le dijo él subiéndola al caballo más cercano, y con un movimiento rápido el hombre también subió al animal, sujetándola de la cintura con una mano y tomando las riendas con la otra. Aun con la cantidad de ropa que los separaba y el frio de la noche, esta acción provoco un ligero rubor en Lizzie, el cual no pasó desapercibido por él -mis hombres están ayudando a los demás pasajeros.

-Son mis tíos, ¿están bien?- Lizzie recordó entonces que no se encontraba sola al momento del accidente, sus tíos también habían acabado inconscientes después de la volcadura del carruaje y temía por su salud.

-Con algunos golpes, pero están bien- le respondió el hombre, dando ágilmente vuelta al caballo con solo una mano, mientras aun sostenía fuertemente a Lizzie para no dejarla caer -no se preocupe mi casa solo está a un par de kilómetros de aquí, aguante por favor.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿por qué nos está ayudando?- le pregunto Lizzie con curiosidad, agradecida del abrigo que hace apenas unos minutos le habían entregado, ya que su cuerpo había dejado de temblar por el calor recibido de la prenda y de la cercanía de su socorrista.

-Soy Fitzwilliam Darcy- le contesto él mientras le ordenaba al caballo empezar la marcha seguido de un par de sirvientes que le ayudaban a alumbrar el camino. Cuando el corcel aumento de velocidad la sostuvo más cerca de él para no dejarla caer -sujétese fuerte, voy a tener que galopar lo más rápido posible.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola que tal¡ gracias por animarte a leer este primer capítulo o prólogo de mi historia. Como verán he cambiado algunos acontecimientos de la novela Orgullo y Perjuicio. En primera estancia el señor Darcy no fue con los Bingley a la casa de Netherfield, por lo que no conoció a Elizabeth ni a ningún integrante de la familia Bennet. En segundo lugar, quise poner una relación más intensa entre nuestra protagonista y el señor Wickham, por lo que Lizzie sí estuvo realmente enamorada de él.

Todo lo demás es acorde a lo que pasa en la novela; la llegada e ida de Bingley de Netherfield, la propuesta de matrimonio del señor Collins hacia Lizzie (aunque en mi historia si es obligada a aceptarlo y por ende no se casa con Charlotte Lucas), el viaje de Jane a Londres, y posteriormente el viaje de Lizzie con sus tíos hacia el norte del país.

Como estoy de vacaciones tengo el tiempo suficiente para actualizar esta y mí otra historia, así que esperen más capítulos pronto. Espero sus comentarios sobre la trama ;).

¡Saludos!

**Atte. ElizabethMustang**


	2. Prendiendo el Fuego

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**N.A. **Los personajes de Orgullo y Perjuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 2. Prendiendo el Fuego-**

Después de tres días de total reposo en uno de los cuatros de visita de la residencia Pemberley, Elizabeth pudo por fin salir de la cama. Tanto ella como su tío no tuvieron ninguna secuela por el accidente, además que su buena salud la había librado de contraer una neumonía o algo peor por el tiempo que permaneció con la ropa húmeda aquella noche. Pero su tía no había corrido con la misma suerte, al parecer los huesos frágiles de la mujer habían cedido al gran peso del carruaje, ya que una de sus piernas quedo atrapada entre el coche y el suelo; provocándole una gran contusión en su pierna izquierda, dejándola postrada en cama durante varias semanas, según el médico que la había examinado. Aunque Elizabeth no había vuelto a ver a su socorrista, su tío le comento que el señor Darcy ofreció su casa hasta que la señora Gardiner estuviera lista para partir, por lo que el tiempo que se quedarían en Derbyshine seria indefinido.

Pareciera que la estancia de Elizabeth en Pemberley sería demasiado monótona y tediosa al tener que cuidar a su tía enferma la mitad del día, pero esa misma mañana que salió de su encierro conoció a Georgiana Darcy, una dulce joven de tan solo 16 años. Aunque tenía la misma edad de su hermana menor Lydia, era sumamente diferentes, tanto físicamente como en el carácter, por lo que Lizzie pudo socializar con ella fácilmente mientras le mostraba cada una de las estancias principales de la residencia; pero al cabo de una hora de una amena platica entre ellas, Georgiana tuvo que dejarla sola para acudir a una de sus lecciones. La inmensidad de la casa hacía que Elizabeth se sintiera perdida; cada una de las salas era enorme y contenía un sinfín de objetos nuevos para ella. En un golpe de suerte Lizzie había encontrado la biblioteca, la cual la dejo impresionada; en comparación con la pequeña colección de su padre, esta estancia contenía una enorme cantidad de libros que ni en una vida podría leerlos todos. Como niña pequeña en una dulcería, empezó a contemplar con ilusión cada uno de los ejemplaras empastados, olvidándose por un momento de donde se encontraba.

-Señorita Elizabeth- fue la misma voz suave pero firme que Elizabeth había escuchado momentos después del accidente, por lo que sin voltearse pudo saber que era el señor Darcy el que la había hallado -no sabía que se encontraba aquí.

-Siento haber entrado sin su consentimiento- le dijo Lizzie visiblemente arrepentida de ser atrapada curioseando las estanterías de la biblioteca. En su casa en Hertfordshire, estaba estrictamente prohibido entrar al despacho de su padre sin permiso, donde se encontraba la mayoría de los libros, por lo que supuso que se aplicaba la misma regla en la residencia de los Darcy -la señorita Georgiana me dijo que podía recorrer la casa sola.

-No se preocupe, puede estar aquí el tiempo que desee- le comento Fitzwilliam acercándose a ella, aunque tomo la distancia suficiente para no incomodarla. Por algunos segundos ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir o actual entre ellos -¿ya se siente mejor?

-Sí, gracias- le respondió Lizzie sintiéndose intimidada por su presencia, aunque agradecía el espacio personal que le había proporcionado el caballero. Aun se sentía avergonzada por lo que sucedido aquella noche, muy pocos hombres habían estado tan cerca de ella como lo estuvo el señor Darcy -el médico me dijo que podía caminar por la casa, aunque no puedo salir por un tiempo.

-Me alegra oír que se encuentra mejor…. con su permiso- le dijo él dedicándole una ligera inclinación de despedida, para luego encaminarse hacia la entrada de la biblioteca; pero al cabo de unos segundos su mente cambio de idea, volviendo a dirigirse hacia ella con un poco de timidez en sus palabras -tal vez sea demasiado atrevido pero… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Por supuesto que si- le respondió Lizzie sorprendida por el cambio tan repentino del hombre, mientras esperaba que volviera hablar.

-Su tío me dijo que usted es de Hertfordshire- le comento Darcy con cierta duda en sus voz, pensando demasiado lo que iba a decir -¿conoció usted a Charles Bingley?

-Al señor Bingley, si lo conocí- le contesto Elizabeth mas que intrigada por el giro de la conversación, _"¿Qué tenía que ver Charles Bingley con el señor Dacry?, ¿y porque le preguntaba si conocía al caballero en cuestión_?". Aunque Bingley era un buen hombre, los acontecimientos con su hermana Jane en el pasado había provocado en Lizzie cierto resentimiento hacia él -fue quien rento la finca de Netherfield en el verano pasado.

-Vera soy amigo de Bingley, y lo vi hace algunas semanas en Londres- le menciono Darcy jugueteado con sus guantes de montar, en un ineficaz intento de ocultar su ansiedad por el tema- y me conto que tuvo el placer de conocerla en su estadía en Netherfield.

-¿Eso le dijo?- Lizzie lo miro extrañada por lo que acaba de oír, esperaba que fuera Jane la que estuviera en la conversación de los dos caballeros y no ella, además de que era muy extraño que se lo mencionara el señor Darcy en este momento - vi al señor Bingley un par de veces en bailes y reuniones.

-También me dijo está deseoso de volverla a ver- esta vez Darcy intento no cruzar su mirada con la de Elizabeth, tratando de fijar su atención en la decoración de la de habitación -ya que lo dejo impresionado con su belleza y su afable carácter, y al conocerla entiendo el porqué.

-Creo que se está equivocando de persona- le comento Elizabeth con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, al parecer era a Jane a la que se refería y no a ella; pero de cierta forma agradecía saber que el señor Darcy digiera que era bonita al confundirla con Jane.

-Recuerdo perfectamente haber escuchado hablar de la señorita Bennet- agrego Darcy visiblemente confundido, claramente recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Bingley semanas atrás; donde declaraba abiertamente que se había enamorado de la señorita Bennet, pero por circunstancias con su familia la idea de matrimonio con la dama había quedado sepultada.

-Ahora entiendo, la señorita Bennet es mi hermana mayor Jane- le aclaro Elizabeth manteniendo su sonrisa, mientras trataba de ocultar lo entretenida que estaba con la situación -creo que es a quien se refería el señor Bingley era a mi hermana y no a mí.

-¿Su hermana mayor?- le pregunto Darcy sorprendido y a la vez apenado por su equivocación, aunque su amigo le conto que la señorita Bennet tenía hermanas, al conocer a Elizabeth Bennet había pensado que era ella de quien Charles estaba enamorado.

-Así es, yo soy la segunda de cinco hermanas- le respondió Lizzie relajándose por completo. La conversación con el señor Darcy había servido para saber que Bingley aún estaba enamorado de su hermana, dato que iba tener en cuenta en su próxima carta que le escribiera a Jane.

-Disculpe mi error, yo pensé…- esta vez Fitzwilliam se sintió sumamente contrariado por la confusión, tratando de enmendar su error sin mucho éxito -cuando Charles me dijo que era una joven bonita y con su mismo apellido, supuse que era usted a quien se refería.

-No se preocupe señor Darcy- le comento Elizabeth tratando de sonar lo más serena posible, pero sus mejillas volvieron a traicionarla al tomar una coloración rojiza por las palabras del caballero -lo entiendo.

-Tengo que irme- le dijo Darcy volviendo a inclinarse en signo de despedida, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus guantes con ambas manos -espero que siga disfrutando de sus estancia en Pemberley, con su permiso.

-Propio- Lizzie observo como el caballero salía velozmente de la habitación. Al parecer su estancia en Pemberley podría ser más entretenía ahora que sabía que el señor Darcy era amigo de Charles Bingley. Al quedarse sola, rápidamente regreso a su habitación para escribir una larga carta a su hermana Jane, donde le contaba toda la información que había obtenido en su corta estancia en la residencia Darcy.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola que tal!, muchas gracias a todos por leer. Quiero agradecer a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, espero que les siga gustando: **Gisee**, **Isabel0330**, **likazin**, **luz-are11**,, **Rianne Black, jmlopez42 y arolin. alcantara**, por sus _Followers _y _Favorites_.

También a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentario ;), la verdad muchas gracias:

**Maria do Carmo: **¿Portugués?, si es así muchas gracias por leer mi historia aunque este en otro idioma. Aquí te dejo el segundo capítulo, te mando un abrazo desde donde te encuentres :D.

**Rianne Black: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te sigua gustando la historia ;). Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Lorena: **Lamento la confusión, tal vez no lo explique bien en el capítulo anterior. Elizabeth es la prometida del Sr. Collins, aunque todavía no es de manera oficial. Gracias por leer mi historia ;), es bueno saber que te dio curiosidad lo que escribo, te mando un abrazo.

**Arolin. alcantara**: Gracias por comentar, se agradece saber que la idea de la historia es de tu agrado. Espero que los siguientes capítulos también te gusten. Un fuerte abrazo a ti también ;).

Sin nada más que decir, los leo luego.

¡Saludos¡

**Atte. ElizabethMustang.**


	3. Llegando a ti

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**N.A. **Los personajes de Orgullo y Perjuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 3. Llegando a ti-**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Elizabeth Bennet y los señores Gardiner se encontraban alojándose la residencia de Pebmerley en compañía de los hermanos Darcy. La carta del señor Bennet había llegado días atrás, agradeciendo la hospitalidad del señor Darcy hacia sus cuñados e hija; anhelando el pronto retorno de Lizzie a Hertfordshire y deseándole buena salud a la señora Gardiner. En ese mismo día Elizabeth había recibido la carta de su hermana Jane, describiéndole discretamente lo emocionada que estaba con sus noticias, y esperaba saber más de su estancia en Pemberley y del señor Bingley en su próxima misiva.

Para Lizzie, su estadía en Pemberley se había convertido en una rutina; durante las mañanas cuidaba a su tía, acompañándola a desayunar y leyéndole algunos de los libros que había encontrado interesantes y amenos para leerlos en compañía; y era relevada por el señor Gardiner al mediodía, teniendo la tarde libre para pasear por la residencia o leer un poco más a solas. El día de hoy, después de atender a su tía, Elizabeth decidió bajar hacia la biblioteca, ya que quería continuar con el libro que había empezado la noche anterior, por lo que rápidamente bajo las escaleras del primer piso hasta llegar a su objetivo. Para su sorpresa la estancia no estaba sola como hubiese esperado, ya que en ella se encontraban los hermanos Darcy; la más pequeña estaba bordando unas servilletas a juego con los manteles del comedor, y el hermano mayor escribían pulcra y minuciosamente las cartas que mandaría mañana hacia Londres. Lizzie se quedó estética al entrar a la habitación, pensando muy seriamente en pasar su tarde en otro lugar, pero una sonrisa y invitación por parte de Georgiana la incito a continuar con su plan, por lo que agarro el libro que se encontraba en la mesita donde lo había dejado y tomo asiento al lado de la joven.

En las últimas dos semanas Elizabeth había establecido una grata amistad con la menor de los Darcy. Cuando no se encontraba ocupada cuidando a la señora Gardiner, Lizzie pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en compañía de Georgiana, la cual poseía el mismo carácter dulce y afable que su hermana Jane, por lo que la química entre ambas se produjo casi instantáneamente. Pero la situación con el señor Darcy era diferente, pareciera que cada día que Elizabeth pasaba en la finca de Pemberley la alejaba más de él. Era sumamente extraño, ya que el hombre evitaba hablar con ella a toda costa, conversando lo mínimo posible cuando se encontraba en la misma habitación o simplemente retirándose de la estancia al quedarse solos. Lo único que Lizzie había percibido era la intensa mirada de la cual era víctima por parte del caballero, era extraño estar cerca de él, ya que de vez en cuando podía sentir aquellos ojos azules clavadonse en ella.

-Lizzie, ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto Georgiana, sacando a Elizabeth de su ensoñación momentánea. La señorita Darcy se había dado la tarea en hacer unas servilletas con pequeñas pero elegantes decoraciones de flores amarillas, la cuales bordeaban las esquinas de la tela.

-Te está quedando muy lindo Georgiana- le respondió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios; era asombroso el sin fin de habilidades que poseía la joven Darcy, a tal grado que Elizabeth se sentía incapacitada en las destrezas femeninas que la sociedad imponía. Ni Lizzie ni sus hermanas sabían bordar ni tejer, mucho menos hablar otro idioma o pintar cuadros o jarrones; las únicas que habían tenido unas cuantas lecciones de piano eran ella, Jane y Mary, y ninguna de las tres lo hacía decentemente, por lo que le sorprendía las grandes habilidades que Georgiana Darcy poseía.

-Necesito ponerle un poco de azul- le comento la joven al ver con detenimiento su trabajo, dejando su lugar en el sillón para dirigirse hacia la entrada de la biblioteca -iré con la ama de llaves por un poco más hilo.

Al dejar la estancia Georgiana, el silencio los invadió. El señor Darcy permaneció en su lugar pero no hacia ni el menor ruido, solo paseaba sus ojos azules por las letras antes escritas en el papel. Después de unos minutos a solas, Elizabeth sintió la enorme necesidad de empezar una conversión con el caballero, ya que, desde hace varios días que quería deshacer la incómoda situación que había entre ambos, por lo que su mente busco el primer tema convencional para empezar su dialogo.

-Hoy hace un buen clima, ¿no lo cree así señor Darcy?- sin poder detenerse las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca, eligiendo el tema más monótono y aburrido que pudiera haber encontrado. Él simplemente la observo confundido en mutismo, y fue entonces cuando Lizzie se dio de golpes contra la pared mentalmente_, ¿acaso el señor Darcy apetecería hablar con ella de temas tan mundanos como el clima?,_ aun así siguió con su plática, en un intento de no perder la atención del caballero -mi tío me contó que fue al pueblo esta mañana, y observo que los caminos se encontraban libres de charcos.

Nuevamente el silencio domino el lugar, mientras que el señor Darcy se quedó estético observándola, parecía algo aturdido y a la vez contrariado con la situación. Elizabeth avergonzada por su mal ejecutado plan, fijo su atención al libro que tenía en las piernas, tratando de olvidar su ineficaz intento de interactuar con él.

-La temporada de lluvia termino- le comento Fitzwilliam minutos después, con una voz firme pero sutil mientras dejaba de lado la pluma que había utilizado tiempo atrás -si desea salir al jardín puede hacerlo sin reserva, el paisaje es hermoso en estos meses del año.

-Me encantaría, talvez mañana haga un paseo matutino- Lizzie le dedico una etérea sonrisa, tratando de ocultar lo sorprendida que estaba por lo que acaba de ocurrir; el señor Darcy le estaba hablando, y no solo con monosílabos como había pasado las últimas dos semanas, sino que, además había seguido su absurdo tema de conversación.

-Si quiere puedo acompañarla- le dijo él con un toque de nerviosismos en su voz, aun así seguía mirándola detenidamente mientras le hablaba -el terreno es muy grande, puede perderse fácilmente si no conoce el lugar.

-Sería un placer contar con su compañía- le comento Elizabeth sin poder disimular su júbilo; todo indicaba que podía hacerse amiga del señor Darcy de igual manera que lo había hecho con Georgiana, aunque debería de ser más paciente con el mayor de los hermanos Darcy- gracias.

-¿Porque esta tan interesada en ayudar a su hermana?- le pregunto Fitzwilliam segundos después, dejando a un lado la carta que estaba escribiendo para conversar plenamente con su invitada -en nuestra conversación anterior estaba muy interesada con respecto a Charles Bingley y la señorita Bennet.

-Lo único que le puedo decir es que espero que al menos Jane sea feliz al casarse con el señor Bingley- le respondió Lizzie sin escrúpulos; si quería conocer a fondo a Fitzwilliam Darcy tenía que empezar a ser franca en todos los sentidos, por lo que decidió contarle la posible relación que había entre su hermana y Charles Bingley -Nos todos podemos darnos el lujo de casarnos por amor.

-Disculpe la discreción, pero ¿Por qué lo dice?- le cuestiono Fitzwilliam, sumamente integrado por la ultima frase de la señorita.

-No es ningún secreto el que este comprometida con mi primo- le confeso Elizabeth con una mueca de pesar; el solo recordar su forzado compromiso con el señor Collins la hacía sentir mal -es mi primo quien heredera la finca de mi padre cuando muera, se podía decir que será un matrimonio ventajoso para la familia.

-Entiendo- Darcy se quedó pensativo por algunos segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de oír. No era la primera vez que escuchaba de como las mujeres jóvenes se casaran por mejorar su situación económica o social; intercambiando votos con hombres nefastos o del doble de su edad -entonces talvez pueda ayudarla en unir a su hermana con Charles Bingley, si eso le hace feliz.

-Ayudar a Jane, ¿Cómo?- pregunto Elizabeth extrañada por las palabras del caballero.

-Acaba de llegarme una carta de Charles Bingley desde Londres- le comento Fitzwilliam mostrándole la misiva que tenía en las manos, el cual había leído algunas horas atrás -en ella me menciona que está deseoso de regresar a la finca de Netherfield, solo que esta vez no ira con sus hermanas.

-Entonces, ¿el señor Bingley ira solo?- le cuestiono Lizzie asombrada; por lo general los grandes señores eran acompañados por familiares o amigos cuando salían de viaje, por lo que sería muy raro ver solo al señor Bingley en Hertfordshine.

-Me ha pedido que lo acompañe un par de semanas a Netherfield- le respondió Darcy pensativo, la petición de su amigo había sido una sorpresa para él; por lo general solo viajaba a la capital por asuntos de negocios, por lo que no tenía planeado realizar un viaje al sur del país.

-¿y usted ira?- le pregunto Elizabeth esperanzada, quizás Jane tenia una oportunidad si el señor Bingley fuera sin sus injuriosas hermanas. Además, parecía que el señor Darcy estaba de su lado, por lo que podía ayudar a que Charles Bingley por fin se le declarara a su hermana.

-Probamente, aunque tanto Charles como yo tenemos aun trabajo que hacer- le comento Fitzwilliam analizando la situación; incitado a aceptar la invitación de su amigo después de escuchar la situación en la que se encontraba la señorita Elizabeth y su hermana -talvez en un mes tenga el tiempo suficiente para acompañarlo.

-Sera un placer tenerlos a ambos en Hertfordshine- le dijo Elizabeth dedicándole una animada sonrisa. Lo que acaba de oír era una noticia excelente, solo esperaba que el asunto entre Jane y Charles aun tuviera solución -y el señor Bingley le dijo el motivo por el que regresa a Netherfield.

-Al parecer Charles quiere terminar con un asunto pendiente- le dijo él regresándole el gesto, sintiéndose más seguro al hablar con la joven Bennet -haré todo lo posible para el viaje sea lo más pronto posible.

-¿De que hablaban ustedes dos?-les pregunto Georgiana al entrar a la biblioteca con una caja de hijos en las manos, extrañada de ver a los dos risueños -parece que platican de algo muy divertido.

-De nada importante- le respondió su hermano volviendo a fijar su atención hacia la carta que estaba escribiendo minutos atrás; regresando a su postura de serenidad que siempre lo caracterizaba, pero sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente al recordar la conversación que acababa de tener con la señorita Elizabeth.

-Hablábamos de como está el clima hoy- le explico Lizzie a la recién llegada, ocultando agilmente su sonrisa tras su libro.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola que tal¡ gracias por seguir leyendo. Siento la demora al subir el siguiente capítulo, tuve unas mini-vacaciones y casi no utilice la computadora en los últimos días. Mil gracias a los que le dan una oportunidad a lo que escribo; **AndreaDSnape**, **marielgm26**, **Dark side of Everyone**, **SawDeen**, **yurica**, **arilon. Alcantara** y **valen23** por sus _follows_ y _favorites_.

Muchas gracias a todos por dejar su comentario; me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, un fuerte abrazo a todos:

**Lau:** Gracias por tus palabras, aquí tienes el tercer capítulo.

**marielgm26: **Te agradezco tu comentario, a mí también me gusta mucho leer historias de orgullo y prejuicio; y fue por eso que me anime a escribir, espero tener tus críticas en el futuro ya que apenas estoy aprendiendo a escribir. De igual manera espero que mi historia te siga interesando.

**Michelle: **Gracias por escribir, es bueno saber que te guste la historia, un saludo.

**BnyLuv: **Me alegra leer que te hayan inspirado mis historias a escribir en español, espero leer un fanfic tuvo en este idioma pronto. Espero que te sigua gustando mi historia.

**Arolin. Alcantara: **Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, con respecto a mi otra historia tengo el capítulo terminado pero hay algo en él que no me convence, cuando lo tenga listo tenlo por seguro que lo subiré.

**Likazin:** Gracias por comentar, me agrada ver que aunque el español no sea tu idioma nativo te intereses por mi historia, espero que te sirva de ayuda lo que escribo para que siguas aprendiendo. Un abrazo hasta Brasil.

**Yurica: **Gracias por escribir, me alegra saber que te intereso la trama de la historia, donde Darcy y Lizzie se conocen en otras circunstancias. Espero que te sigua gustando los siguientes capítulos.

**Dark Side of Everyone: **Gracias por tu comentario, yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo escribí, es más que adorable ver a un Mr. Darcy nervioso.

Sin nada más que decir, los leo luego.

**!Saludos!**

**Atte. ElizabethMustang**


	4. Revelando Mis Secretos

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**N.A. **Los personajes de Orgullo y Perjuicio no me pertenecen, solo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 4. Revelando Mis Secretos-**

Los días siguientes fueron para Elizabeth más que agradables, con un más receptivo señor Darcy las tardes en compañía de los hermanos eran más amenas y entretenidas. Era sorprendente las similitudes que poseían él y Lizzie, a tal grado que podía pasar horas hablando sin sentirse incomodos uno del otro; al pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, tanto que Georgiana como el señor Gardiner notaron la creciente amistad que había surgido entre ambos. El día de hoy habían decidió pasear por los jardines de la finca antes de la cena, caminando por un poco más de una hora entretenidos en diversas platicas; desde la opinión del libro que había estado leyendo Elizabeth esta misma tarde, hasta los conflictos que tenía Inglaterra con el país del sur Francia, tema que el señor Darcy poseía conocimiento por tener un primo en el ejército. Al proseguir con el asunto de la milicia en la región, los recuerdos invadieron a Lizzie, remembrando su relación con George Wickham y su primer fracaso en el amor, por lo que su participación en el tema fue disminuyendo hasta quedar en silenció, escuchando solamente al caballero mientras se acercaban hacia la fuente que embarcaba bellamente la entrada principal a la finca de Pemberley.

-¿Porque esta triste?-le pregunto él al percatarse del estado ausente de Elizabeth en la conversación; acercándose un poco a ella, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder observar la expresión melancólica de la joven -¿extraña a su familia acaso?

-Algunas veces- le respondió Lizzie con una media sonrisa, tomando asiento en el borde de la fuente, mientras se entretenía con las hojas que flotaban en el agua. Tenía que reconocer que estaba demasiada acostumbrada a convivir con sus padres y hermanas, y que extrañaba su vida rustica en Hertfordshine -aunque en ocasiones reniegue de ellos, se puede decir que me volví dependiente de mi familia.

-Pero no es por eso que esta tan abstraída- le comento Darcy paseándose lentamente por un lado de ella, sin quitar la vista de la señorita, la cual no le regresaba la mirada -¿hay algo más que le aflige?

Elizabeth se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos por algunos segundos, debatiendo contarle o no de su trágica relación con George Wickham, -¿Usted ha estado enamorado señor Darcy?- le pregunto Lizzie volteando a verlo, intentando encontrar la mejor forma de adentrarse al tema, el cual invadía su mente.

-No sé que decirle, me ha pillado desprevenido- le contesto Fitzwilliam turbado, no era lo que esperaba oír por parte de la señorita Elizabeth; por lo que su mente empezó a divagar por unos instantes; _¿acaso se había dado cuenta?,_ se cuestionaba el caballero mientras sus ojos azules delataban su aturdimiento por el tema.

-Discúlpeme, talvez fue muy inapropiada mi pregunta- se excusó Lizzie avergonzada, quizás había sido algo desmedida al momento de dialogar con él; tenía que recordar que estaba con un caballero que apenas conocía y no con su hermana Jane, con la cual podía hablar libremente de cualquier asunto.

-No se preocupe- le dijo Fitzwilliam acercándose un poco más a ella, quedando justo en frente uno del otro. Aun con lo desconcentrado que había quedado con el cuestionamiento de la joven, su voz fue firme y solemne al hablar -si lo estoy… enamorado de alguien; y si se lo pregunta no es mi prometida.

-Me leyó el pensamiento- le comento Lizzie con una serena sonrisa; agradecía por la sinceridad del caballero. Sentía que poco a poco la confianza entre ambos iba creciendo, ya que en otra ocasión el señor Darcy le había contado que él estaba en una situación similar a la suya; siendo comprometido desde su infancia con si prima, la señorita Anna de Bourgh, dama que no le cautivaba ni física ni mentalmente, pero que aceptaba por órdenes de su tía. Al intercambiar varios de sus secretos con Darcy provocaba que Elizabeth se sintiera segura al hablar de cualquier cosa con él, por lo que decidió contarle sobre su antiguo vínculo con George Wickham -vera, hace unos meses conocí a alguien… alguien que era especial para mí.

-Y ese alguien le hirió el corazón por lo que veo- le dijo Darcy obviando lo sucedido al ver la expresión de abatimiento de la joven; en varia ocasiones ya había escuchado como los hombres sin escrúpulos engañaban a las jóvenes inexpertas, rompiéndoles sus ilusiones y en ocasiones quitándoles su honor. Solo esperaba que Elizabeth no hubiera caído en las mentiras del desdichado que la había engañado.

-Algo así- le explico Lizzie tomándose el tiempo para organizar sus ideas y emociones. No sabía porque le estaba contando sobre sus desdichas amorosas a un hombre que apenas llevaba unas cuantas semanas de conocerlo, pero sentía una gran familiaridad en compañía del señor Darcy que las palabras salieron solas de su boca -lo único que le puedo decir es que pensé por un momento que él seria la persona con la que estaría toda mi vida, pero creo que fui muy incrédula en pensar que él quería estar verdaderamente conmigo.

-A veces la vida nos da lecciones demasiado duras, pero… ¿No espera enamorarse nuevamente?- le pregunto Darcy con un toque de esperanza en su voz, tratando que su incertidumbre no fuera evidente ante la dama -aún es muy joven para rendirse.

-Me hirieron fuertemente, no creo que pueda volver a confiar en alguien más de esa manera- le confesó Elizabeth con voz resentida, había sido muy ingenua en creer las palabras de amor de George Wickham, por lo que su orgullo estaba dolido y sus ganas de volver a enamorarse se habían esfumado –además, estoy comprometida con el señor Collins, no tengo otra oportunidad de volver a enamorarme.

-Lamento oír eso- le declaro Fitzwilliam desviando su mirada de la de ella, con el temor que pudiera haber visto algo de decepción en sus ojos al escuchar sus palabras -créame que si estuviera en mi poder, la ayudaría en su intricado dilema sobre su compromiso.

-No se preocupe, ya ha hecho demasiado dejándoos estar en su casa mientras mi tía se repone de su lesión- le comento Elizabeth tratando de sonar lo más animada posible, aun con los recuerdos latentes en su mente -asimismo con la ayuda a Jane es más que suficiente.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer- le explico Darcy dedicándole una atribulada sonrisa durante unos segundos; sintiéndose más que impotente al no poder aliviar el calvario de Elizabeth.

-Entonces…- le dijo Lizzie devolviendole el gesto, sintiéndose turbada por la profunda mirada de la que era blanco por parte de él, mientras buscaba algún tema con el que seguir su conversación -¿me dirá de quien está enamorado?

-Tendré que dejarla con la duda señorita- le contesto Fitzwilliam con una voz un poco más alegre, sintiéndose cautivado por la gran curiosidad de la joven. Por un segundo estuvo tentado en confesar sus recientes sentimientos hacia ella, pero al saber la historia de desamor de Elizabeth lo hizo resistir de su idea -hemos revelados muchos secretos por hoy.

-Creo que tiene razón- le comento Elizabeth regresando a su estado irónico y carismático, que al perecer al señor Darcy le deleitaba, y en el cual ella estaba cómoda para hablar -si le digo todo acerca de mí, el día de mañana no le seré interesante.

-Créame señorita, nunca me aburriré de hablar con usted- dijo Darcy ayudándola a ponerse de pie, extasiado por poder sentir la suave piel de ella al tocar su mano -su presencia ha sido lo más agradable que me ha pasado en meses.

-Gracias, es el mejor alago que me han dicho en mucho tiempo- le explico Lizzie complacida de la compañía del caballero, la cual hacia más amena su estancia en Pemberly. Ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia la casa, donde seguramente ya los esperaba Georgiana para compartir la mesa. Durante el trayecto a Elizabeth le invadió la duda, por un momento había sentido que el señor Darcy quería decir algo más, pero se había reprimido al hablar, por lo que trato de seguir sutilmente con la plática entre ambos -¿se lo dirá algún día?, le dirá a la mujer que ama sus sentimiento hacia ella.

-Talvez, aunque existen muy pocas posibilidades que me acepte- le respondió Darcy con un aire melancólico al hablar, aun así le dedico una tenue sonrisa a su acompañante.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- le pregunto Lizzie intrigada; el señor Darcy era un hombre sumamente rico y apuesto, además de ser muy a agradable al tratarlo, por lo que no comprendía como alguna mujer pudiera rechazarlo.

-No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella…- Fitzwilliam se quedó pensativo por un momento, observándola fijamente mientras su mente encontraba la mejor definición que describiera a la dama -ella es la criatura más perfecta que he visto en mi vida.

-Confiéselo algún día- le comento Elizabeth segundos después, más que interesada en el tema y en las palabras del caballero -al menos para saber lo que ella piensa de sus sentimientos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le dijo él a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la entrada principal de la finca; sosteniendo firmemente la mano de Elizabeth para ayudarla a subir los escalones, en un último intento de tocar su piel antes de que el día acabara -pero por ahora hay que entrar, seguramente Georgiana no esté buscando.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola que tal!, espero que les gustara el capítulo, como verán Darcy se quedó a poco de contarle sus sentimientos a Elizabeth. Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, me alegra ver que cada vez hay más lectores. Muchas gracias a **Haydea princess of Janina** y **Arenae** por su _Follows._

También quiero agradecer a las dos lectoras que me dejaron su comentario, la verdad sus palabras me ayudan a seguir escribiendo la historia:

**Dark Side of Everyone**: Muchas gracias por comentar ;). Como dices debe de ser toda una condena estar comprometida con un hombre como el señor Collins, espero que el este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Marielgm26: **Gracias por tu comentario; la verdad me da algo de pena poner como prometida del señor Collins a Lizzie, pero es parte del drama de la historia, así que espera unos cuantos capitulo más para saber lo que pasara ;). Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Sin nada más que decir, los leo luego.

**¡Saludos!**

**Atte. ElizabethMustang**


	5. Algo que confesar

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**N.A.:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Perjuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 5. Algo que confesar-**

Después de un mes y medio hospedándose en la finca de Pemberley, Elizabeth Bennet regreso a su casa en Hertfordshine; terminando así su viaje por el condado Derbyshine al mejorar la salud de la señora Gardiner. Una vez en su hogar, Lizzie continuo con su rutina diaria, aunque ahora su madre le recordara todos los días su pronto matrimonio con su primo, enlace que beneficiaria enormemente a la familia, al conservar la finca de su padre. El día de hoy, en un intento de pasar unos cuantos momentos a solas, Elizabeth decidió bajar de encubierto desde su habitación, con uno de sus libros favoritos en mano, con la esperanza de no ser interceptada por algún miembro de su familia en su intento de salir y saltearse la comida del medio día.

-Lizzie, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Jane al descender las escaleras, observando como su hermana menor salía prácticamente en hurtadillas por la puerta principal de la casa.

-Quiero leer un poco al aire libre- le respondió Elizabeth en voz baja, decepcionada por haber sido atrapada en el acto; sintiéndose como un _"reo tratando de escapar de prisión". _En las últimas semanas, después de su llegada de Pemberley, su madre se había dado la tarea de instruir a su segunda hija en las destrezas que una futura esposa debería de poseer, situación que le desagradaba por completo -si escucho nuevamente el nombre del "el señor Collins" me volveré loca- comento con pesar en sus palabras; ya que esta mañana había llegado una carta dirigida a los señores Bennet, cuyo remitente era su primo, William Collins. En la misiva, citaba entre otras muchas cosas, su deseo de volver lo más pronto posible a Hertfordshine, para iniciar los preparativos de su boda con su queridísima prima Elizabeth; por lo que estaba a punto de emprender su viaje, llegando a la casa de los Bennet en unos cuantos días.

-Sabes que a nuestra madre no le gusta que salgas a caminar sola- le dijo Jane bajando el último escalón, acercándose rápidamente a su hermana, esperando que nadie las escuchará. Al parecer la familia se había esparcido por toda la vivienda después del desayuno; su padre se había refugiado en su despacho, mientras que sus hermanas menores y madre se encontraban en el segundo piso, buscando los mejores vestidos que ponerse para salir al pueblo de Meryton por la tarde.

-Lo sé, según ella lo todo lo que hago _"no es propio de una señorita comprometida_"- le explico Elizabeth cansada de ser reprimida por su madre. Antes, cuando el compromiso con su primo no existía, ni siquiera se preocupaba de cuánto tiempo pasaba Lizzie afuera de la finca, y mucho menos lo que vestía o con quien hablaba; pero ahora era todo lo contrario, siendo vigilada por la señora Bennet durante gran parte del día -pero no dejare de hacer mis paseos matutinos por estar prometida a matrimonio.

-Esta bien, te cubriré lo más que pueda- le dijo Jane convencida de ayudar a Lizzie, al observa la evidente exasperación de su hermana por el tema de su matrimonio, por lo que la dejo partir sin decirle nada a sus padres -solo no tardes.

-Gracias Jane, te debo una- Elizabeth abrazo a su hermana por unos segundos, agradecida de la complicidad que había entre ambas. Al dejar la casa atrás, emprendió su camino por el sendero que daba directo al pueblo.

Talvez, en algunas ocasiones se comportaba como una niña pequeña al ir en contra de su madre, pero no desperdiciaría sus últimos días de soltera quedándose en casa. Por lo que con paso firme se dirigió a su lugar secreto, un enorme roble alejado del camino principal, en el cual podía leer y estar sola por horas sin ser molestada o descubierta por nadie. En estos momentos su mente estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos; ya que no escucho el trote del caballo que se acercaba velozmente hacia su persona; el cual tuvo que ser detenido diligentemente por su jinete para no arrollarla. Al oír los constantes sonidos provenientes del animal; Elizabeth se sobresaltó por la cercanía del caballo, dejando caer su libro en el proceso.

-Señorita Elizabeth, ¿se encuentra bien?- le cuestiono el hombre que montaba el caballo, controlando eficazmente al nervioso corcel.

-Señor Darcy- Elizabeth se sorprendió y a la vez se alegró al ver al caballero. Si el señor Darcy se encontraba en Hertfordshine, solo significaba una cosa, que Charles Bingley había regresado a Netherfield, y muy posiblemente para confesar su deseo de casarse con su hermana Jane.

-No debería caminar sin ver por donde va- le comento Fitzwilliam bajando ágilmente del caballo, dedicándole una inclinación de saludo al quedar justo enfrente de ella.

-Creo que tiene razón- le dijo Lizzie apenada , notando la preocupación del hombre al verla deambular a solas por los caminos de la región -¿y desde cuando está aquí?

-Llegue ayer por la tarde con Bingley- le contesto Darcy, tomando del suelo el libro que Elizabeth había dejado caer momentos atrás, desempolvándolo antes de entregárselo a la dama -ambos decidimos pasear un poco a caballo antes de visitar la finca de sus padres.

-Gracias, pero… ¿Y el señor Bingley?- le cuestiono Lizzie tomando su libro de las manos del caballero. Observando detrás de él, buscando al hombre en cuestión por los alrededores.

-Lo perdí de vista hace unos diez minutos- le respondió él pasando su mano por su agitada cabellera, visiblemente desorientado al no saber en donde se encontraba exactamente. Tenía que reconocer que había galopado velozmente sin saber el rumbo que estaba tomado, percatándose minutos después que se había quedado solo al dejar a Charles atrás -si me puede decir cuál es el camino para llegar a la finca de Netherfield, se lo agradecería.

-Temo decirle señor que va en dirección contraria- le comento Lizzie risueña, señalándole con un movimiento de cabeza el rumbo correcto hacia Netherfield; la cual se encontraba en la dirección opuesta en la que se dirigía el señor Darcy.

-Le agradezco el dato- le dijo Fitzwilliam dedicándole una ligera sonrisa, abstraído por belleza natural que emitía la joven bajo la luz del sol.

-¿Y a qué hora tienen planeado visitar a mis padres?- le pregunto Lizzie con curiosidad, siguiendo con la conversación al sentirte acechada por los ojos azules del caballero; además, quería estar consciente de la hora de su visita, para asegurarse que Jane tuviera lista.

-Por la tarde, justo después de la comida del medio día- le respondió Fitzwilliam dedicándole una mirada conspiradora, ya que ambos sabían la razón de la visita de Charles Bingley a la finca de Hertfordshine, por lo que complicidad entre los dos era evidente –pero respóndame algo, ¿es una costumbre suya caminar sin compañía?

-Caminar si, aunque en mi familia a nadie le gusta pasear tanto como a mí- le contesto Lizzie relajándose por completo, se podía decir que el señor Darcy era como un íntimo amigo para ella, aun con el corto tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo -por lo que estoy acostumbrada ha hacerlo sola.

-Aun asi, no debería deambular sin compañía- le comento Darcy segundos después, más que cautivado por la forma de ser de la dama; encontrándole virtudes cada vez que dialogaba con ella -no sabe el tipo de personas que se puede encontrar en el camino.

-Bueno, acabo de averiguarlo- le dijo Lizzie brindándole una sonrisa traviesa, más que entretenida con la agradable conversación que estaba teniendo con el caballero. Tenía que reconocer que la presencia del señor Darcy le hacía olvidar por algunos minutos sus tediosas responsabilidades hacia su familia.

-Tengo que irme, seguramente Charles me este buscando- le explico Fiztwilliam, acordándose en donde se encontraba, además, seguramente su amigo lo estaría buscando en estos momentos -¿la acompaño a su casa?

-No es necesario, mi casa está a unos cuantos metros de aquí- le contesto Lizzie dedicándole una tenue sonrisa, rechazándolo con cortesía. Aunque apetecía de su compañía, no quería ser vista por algún integrante de su familia acompañada por el señor Darcy; ya que quería que la visita de Bingley fuera una sorpresa para Jane.

-Ya veo, entonces me retiro- le dijo él titubeante, ofreciéndole una ligera inclinación de despedida. Posteriormente se encamino a su caballo con pasos vacilantes, pensando por un tiempo si emprender su camino o no; tomando la segunda opción después de unos segundos -antes de irme, y disculpe si abuso deliberadamente de su tiempo, ¿puedo confesarle algo?.

-Por supuesto, lo escucho- le contesto Elizabeth sorprendida por el cambio repentino del caballero, esperando a que empezara a hablar.

-No quiero parecerle licencioso, pero… hay un secreto que deseo confesarle- le dijo Darcy inseguro de continuar su discurso, pero decidido a no irse antes de revelar sus sentimientos –quiero ser honesto con usted, he venido a Hertfordshine no solo para acompañar a Charles, sino también a verla a usted…

-Deténgase…- le ordeno Lizzie inmediatamente después de descubrir el rumbo de la conversación, sintiéndose desconcentrada al saber los sentimientos del caballero hacia su persona; por lo que en un auto-reflejó lo detuvo antes que continuara con su discurso -tengo que sugerirle que se tome un tiempo para pensar lo que va a confesarme, ya que después que las palabras salgan de su boca no podrá retractarse de lo dicho.

-Creo que tiene razón… yo…- le comento Fitzwilliam aturdido por la repentina intervención de Elizabeth, sintiéndose herido al ver la negativa de la joven al tratar de declararle sus sentimientos; por lo que se despidió de la dama y se dirigió a su caballo - tomare su consejo… hasta luego señorita.

-Espere…- lo detuvo Elizabeth arrepentida, justo antes de que el hombre volviera montar su caballo; había sido muy desleal de su parte observarlo de esa manera tan hiriente; pero en su defensa, se sentía confundida por lo que acaba de escuchar –espere por favor, dígame lo que tenga que confesarme. Yo lo considero como un buen amigo, por lo que le diré lo que realmente pienso, como lo haría un amigo.

-Amigo… creo que debe dejarme de ver como un amigo si quiere escuchar lo que tengo que decirle- le explico Darcy con un poco de resentimiento en su voz, pero convención de aclarar de una vez sus sentimientos hacia la joven, los cuales lo atormentaban desde la noche que había conocido a Elizabeth Bennet.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola que tal!, tal vez se pregunten porque deje el final de este capítulo inconcluso; y es por dos simples razones, la primera es que los capítulos de esta historia son cortos, por lo que extenderlo mas lo haría demasiado largo, y la segunda es porque así tenía planeado el capitulo desde el principio, así que esperen la siguiente actualización.

**Nota.** Si alguien leyó el libro o vio la miniserie de Emma (otra de mis novelas favoritas de Jane Austen), se habrán dado cuenta de algo ;).

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron algo de su tiempo en leer mi historia; a **AlejandraSI** por seguirla, y a todos que dejaron su comentario, la verdad lo agradezco enormemente ;):

**Gisee: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te este gustando la historia. Y quien no quisiera ser auxiliada por un hombre como Mr. Darcy, jeje.

"_**Guest**_**": **¡Hola!, la verdad se agradece que dejen sus opiniones aunque no tengan cuenta en Fanfiction. Qué bueno que te guste la trama de la historia, quise cambiar un poco los acontecimiento de la novela para darle mi toque personal.

**Molita: **¡Hola de nuevo!,fue todo un placer volver a encontrarme con un comentario tuyo ;). Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, trate de darle un toque romántico pero a la vez melancólico jeje, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Dark Side of Everyone: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, agradezco tus palabras en cada uno de los capítulos; y creo que todos esperamos que Elizabeth se dé cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al enamorarse de Wickham, claro con ayuda del Mr. Darcy.

**Marielgm26: **gracias por seguir leyendo; como viste, nuestro pobre Mr. Darcy tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de confesarle sus sentimientos a Lizzie, pero como te diste cuenta en este capítulo no fue por mucho tiempo. Espero que te sigua interesando la historia ;).

**Lau: **Muchas gracias por escribir, me alegra saber que te este gustando la trama, y sobre todo la forma de ser del Mr. Darcy (¿y a quien no?); te debo una disculpa por mi otra historia, estoy con falta de inspiración para seguirla, pero te aseguro que la actualizare en cuanto pueda.

**Imaginandohistorias: **Fue una agradable sorpresa volver a saber de ti; como veras esta historia está plagada de inmoralidades (?), por lo que tu idea de repasar los Sermones de Fordyce les vendría bien a nuestros dos protagonistas, jeje.

Sin nada más que decir, los leo luego.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. ElizabethMustang**


	6. Enganchado a ti

**.**

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**N.A. **Los personajes de Orgullo y Perjuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 6. Enganchado a ti –**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, exteriorizando sus emociones sin utilizar palabra alguna; envueltos por la intimida que la lejanía les proporcionaba. Ya no había marcha atrás pensó Fitzwilliam, había expuesto sus sentimientos tan franca y llanamente; con la misma naturalidad y necesidad que le era respirar, ahora solo quedaba conocer su respuesta, si es que la dama tenía una. Aun con su cuantiosa fortuna, no era una garantía para que Elizabeth lo aceptara; tenía claro que la joven era una de las pocas personas que no se sugestionaba por la cantidad de dinero que la gente llevaba en sus bolsillos, por lo que su buena estabilidad económica no lo hacía ser merecedor de su afecto. Además, _¿Cómo pretendía estar a la altura de un ser como lo era Elizabeth Bennet?,_ con su natural belleza y su innata perspicacia ante la vida; por lo que en estos momentos él se sentía demasiado inseguro por su torpe declaración y su vaga posibilidad de éxito.

-No sé qué decirle, yo…- se justificó Lizzie por su pobre participación en la conversación, sintiéndose más que confundida por las palabras del caballero. No era que Fitzwilliam Darcy le pareciera un hombre nefasto o muy poco agradable como para no aceptar su honorable declaración de amor; si no todo lo contrario. Ante los ojos de Elizabeth, el señor Darcy era un persona demasiada cautivante cuando se le llegaba a conocer, además de ser un hombre muy atractivo, lo que provocaba en Lizzie una cierta admiración secreta hacia él; pero sin llegar a infúndase ningún sentimiento amoroso, ninguno hasta este preciso momento. _"Sin tan solo no hubiera conocido a George Wickham"_, se dijo a si misma Elizabeth, condenando el día en que se había enamorado de él.

-Lamento que haya tenido que escuchar mí humilde declaración- se disculpó Darcy tratando de exponer una sonrisa afable ante la situación; esquivando la mirada que la dama le dedicaba, cansado de ver la expresión de turbación en su rostro. Había comprendido perfectamente la negativa de la joven hacia sus sentimientos; aunque no podía culparla, ya que no esperaba tener demasiada suerte en su viaje a Herforshine -no tiene que responderme si no lo desea.

-Discúlpeme, no es que me desagrade sus sentimientos- le explico Lizzie avergonzada de su poca astucia en el tema; había sido demasiada descortés al quedarse callada después de la noble confesión del caballero. No obstante, se sentía sorprendida de que ella fuera una fuente de adoración para un hombre como lo era el señor Darcy; el cual tenía muchas mejores opciones que elegir a una joven sin herencia y de baja cuña, cuando seguramente había un puñado de mujeres con mejor posición social que estarían dispuestas en aceptar su honorable petición- es solo que…. no sé si yo sienta lo mismo por usted.

-Probablemente sienta algo por mí, vaya uno a saberlo- le respondió Fiztwilliam resignado, comprendiendo que Elizabeth había desecho cualquier esperanza de una relación entre ellos. Aunque era obvio si lo se pensaba sensatamente, ella estaba comprometida con su primo, compromiso que sus padres consentían y que medio condado de Herforshine sabía; situación que lo hacía enloquecer de celos, pero _"¿Cómo le explicaba a sus celos que no eran nada?"_. Además, estaba su propio compromiso con la señorita Anne de Bourgh, y los planes de su tía sobre su futuro como un noble de Inglaterra al recibir su herencia -lo cierto es que tiene una habilidad especial de herirme.

-No logro entenderle, ¿Por qué lo dice?- le cuestiono Lizzie con curiosidad sin comprender a lo que se refería, sintiéndose aún más avergonzada. Lo menos que quería en estos momento es ser la culpable de lastimar sentimentalmente a un hombre, el cual había sido más que amable en su visita en Pemberley. Sin embargo tenía que ser sincera con él, ya que aún tenía latente su desamor provocado por George Wickham, lo que la hacía desistir de una futura relación con cualquier hombre, aun con alguien como el señor Darcy.

-Créame señorita, es mejor tener un "no" de respuesta por parte de una dama, que ser llamado simplemente amigo- le comento Fitzwilliam con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Con pesar, seguía remembrando el rostro de estupefacción de Elizabeth al confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque agradecía enormemente su sinceridad hacia él.

-No fue mi intensión herirlo señor- le aclaro Elizabeth, escondiendo su confusión ante el caballero; tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos en su mente para poder hablar lo más serenamente posible. La idea de un compromiso con Fitzwilliam Darcy le parecía sub-real, una situación que nunca había imaginado en el corto tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo- pero tampoco le mentiría, declarando sentimientos que no tengo hacia usted. Además lo que insinúa es más que inapropiado, ya que si no lo recuerda, ambos estamos comprometidos con otras personas.

-Y valoro su sinceridad- le declaro Darcy con un poco de optimismo, si la negativa de la joven hacia su declaración era su matrimonio con su primo, aun tenía algo de esperanza; aun contra sus propios deberes y obligaciones, pero _"¿Qué hacer cuando lo que se quiere y lo que se debe de hacer no es lo mismo?", _era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, aunque estaba plenamente seguro de su decisión en estos momentos –sin embargo, al menos espero que lo piense antes que me dé una respuesta definitiva. Yo puedo ayudarla, si usted me lo permitiera…. Para que no contraiga matrimonio con su primo.

-¿Acaso está escuchando lo que acaba de decir?- le Lizzie cuestiono sorprendida y a la vez entretenida por el repentino giro de la conversación; Darcy había sido capaz de usar su desesperación por su futura boda con el señor Collins para que lo aceptara, aunque no lo culpaba en hacerlo; ya que cada vez que lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea. Aun así, tenía que estar consiente de los problemas que provocaría la cancelación de su actual compromiso para aceptar a otro hombre; ya que seguramente la mayoría de la gente pensaría que sería una arribista al casarse con un caballero mucho más rico que su actual pretendiente -prácticamente quiere meternos en un escándalo, no quiero ni pensar en que dirán nuestras familias si es que acepto su inapropiada propuesta.

-Sé que es algo fuera de lo común, y probablemente seriamos la comidilla de toda Inglaterra- le confesó Darcy acercándose un poco a ella, ampliando un poco su sonrisa al ver la cara de espanto de la joven a oír sus palabras; lo cual le decía que por lo menos Elizabeth se imaginaba un futuro juntos -pero en mi defensa, es mejor soportar algunos cuantos meses de escándalo y estar con la persona que queremos, que vivir toda una vida con alguien que no soportamos.

-Y en sus palabras está dando por sentado que yo lo quiero- le comento Lizzie sintiéndose perturbada por sencillez con lo que le había expresado su plan; prácticamente quería que suspendiera su boda a un par de meses de efectuarse, y no solo eso, ya que tambien pretendía que aceptara su petición inmediatamente después. Elizabeth lo miro por segundos en silencio, buscando la razón por cual un hombre como el señor Darcy le propusiera algo así, pero sin encontrar justificación alguna -No le negare que su idea me es interesante, pero aunque lo aceptara, no le puedo prometer poder quererle como usted quisiera.

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente- le aclaro Fitzwilliam nuevamente agradecido por su sinceridad en el tema, aunque tener a Elizabeth Bennet como su esposa le era más que suficiente, esperara ser merecedor de su afecto en el futuro -sé que en estos momentos es solo una simple amistad lo que siente por mí, pero si me da algo de tiempo, podría hacer que al menos me aprecie un poco más.

-Y supongo que desea conocer mi respuesta lo más pronto posible- le sugirió Lizzie segundos después, aun pasmada de el inusual plan que el señor Darcy le había propuesto, y de sí misma en pensarlo; recordando como en varias ocasiones le había asegurado a su hermana Jane que no se casaría al menos que estuviera profundamente enamorada, afirmación que estaba más que alejada de la realidad en estos momentos.

-No tiene que contestarme ahora- le respondió Fitzwilliam más que satisfecho por el resultado; había conseguido declararle sus sentimientos y proponerle su descabellado plan en un solo día; ahora solo tenía que ser paciente si es que quería que Elizabeth aceptara su proposición de matrimonio -estaré en Netherfield un par de días acompañando a Charles; piénselo todo el tiempo que quiera, y luego me da su respuesta.

-¿Cómo, solo unos cuantos días se quedara?- le cuestiono ella con toque de tristeza en sus palabras, esperaba que el señor Darcy se quedara mas que "_un par de días"_ en Netherfield, más ahora que tenía que pensar en una respuesta.

-Vine a Heforshine con el principal propósito de acompañar a Bingley- le respondió Fitzwilliam observando con placer la expresión de pesar de la joven, al menos tenía la garantía que Elizabeth Bennet sentía algo por él, aunque fuera una honesta amistad, lo que le hacía tener aún más esperanzas - no hay nada más que me ate aquí, no todavía.

-Entonces tenga por seguro que lo pensare, sobre su inusual propuesta- le comento Lizzie tratando de no parecer ansiosa, ahora su mente estaba llena de ideas y pensamientos sobre su futuro cercano, el cual podría cambiar drásticamente por una simple decisión.

-Créame que si tuviera el tiempo suficiente para declararme debidamente lo hubiera hecho- le aclaro Darcy, volviendo a su montar su caballo con un ágil movimiento. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que Elizabeth Bennet lo aceptara, espera que no sería fácil de llevar a cabo -fueron las circunstancias lo que me hizo confesarme de esta manera.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente señor….. ya tengo que irme, meteré a Jane en problemas si no regreso pronto- le comento Elizabeth con una ligera sonrisa; escuchando como la finca de su padre se ponía en movimiento; viendo salir a su madre y hermanas menores por la puerta principal, claramente entusiasmadas por su paseo por la ciudad.

-Entonces espero verla más tarde- le comento Fitzwilliam con la vista clavada en ella, tratando de contener el enorme deseo de transmitir sus sentimientos de una manera mas carnal; anhelando unir sus labios con los de Elizabeth, en un vago y urgente intento para que lo aceptara finalmente. Pero su anhelo solo se quedó en su mente; por lo que solo le dedico una ligera sonrisa antes de partir, esperando ansiosamente su próxima oportunidad de volverla a ver -hasta pronto señorita Elizabeth.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, Yo de vuelta por aquí, la verdad extrañaba leer y escribir en esta página, pero los deberes son primero. Ahora tengo mas de tiempo libro, por lo que puedo pasarme más veces por aqui. Espero que les gustara el capítulo, como verán apenas empieza el drama en esta historia.

Muchas gracias a los que leen, agregan a favoritos y siguen mi historia.

Y les mando un fuerte abrazo a los que se toman unos cuantos minutos para dedicarme un comentario, la verdad anima mucho a seguir escribiendo:

**Blanca Q**: Gracias por comentar, y me da gusto saber que te interesara mi historia; aunque a veces batallo mucho al momento de escribir, es el poco tiempo libre lo que me hace retrasarme al actualizar las historias, pero tenlo por seguro que no las dejare sin terminar.

**Guest (¿?)**: Hola, espero que te guste el capítulo, voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido.

**Maria do Carmo**: Hola, gracias por leer mi historia aun cuando no esté en tu idioma natal, me alegra que te guste. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, te mando un saludo hasta Brasil.

**Opalsv:** Hola Ana, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario, se agradece mucho que me des tu opinión sobre mi historia, que es por eso que la subo en esta página; espero que la trama de la misma te sigua gustando.

**Molita: **Yo he visto las dos adaptaciones de Emma, aunque la mini-serie me ha gustado más, muchas gracias por comentar ;).

**Marielgm26: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, y si todos queremos que Mr. Collins desasparezca de la vida de Lizzie de una vez por todas.

Sin nada más que decir, los leó luego.

Saludos

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	7. Tu me encantas

**.**

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**N.A. **Los personajes de Orgullo y Perjuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 7. Tú me encantas –**

El ambiente que se percibía en la finca de los Bennet era una mezcla excéntrica de tensión y alegría. Por un lado, la visita del Charles Bingley acompañado por su amigo Fitzwilliam Darcy había traído la gran noticia del compromiso de la hija mayor de los Bennet; entusiasmando a todas las damas de la residencia, pero sobre todo la señora Bennet, la cual estaba eufórica al confirmar el compromiso por segunda ocasión de una de sus hijas en el mismo año; y no solo eso, si no que su queridísima Jane se casaba con un caballero cuya fortuna alcanzaba los 5000 libras anuales en renta. Aunque la noticia debía alegrar a todos, había tres personas en la casa que no estaban disfrutando por completo del acontecimiento. En primer lugar, el señor Bennet estaba más que sorprendido por el inesperado compromiso de su amada Jane; sintiéndose melancólico al tener que dejar partir a dos de sus hijas en tan solo unos cuantos meses.

Además de la extrañeza del señor Bennet; durante gran parte de la visita, Elizabeth se mostró ausente en las pláticas y temas que su madre y hermanas sacaban a relucir; topándose en varias ocasiones con la mirada furtiva del señor Darcy; quien la observaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la estancia, igualmente ajeno de las conversaciones banales que surgían por el tema del matrimonio de Jane y Charles. Lizzie, aunque sin poder leer su mente, sabía claramente los pensamientos del caballero, los cuales seguramente giraban en torno a su conversación de esta mañana. Casi todos los puntos que Elizabeth había meditado estaban a favor de aceptar la petición de Fitzwilliam Darcy, aun con el escándalo que seguramente provocaría comprometerse por segunda vez. Sin embargo, _¿cómo podía aceptarlo aun cuando no lo amaba?,_ podía llegar a quererlo, de eso estaba completamente segura; pero sería egoísta de su parte si solo lo aceptaba por escapar de su matrimonio con el señor Collins, además de que obtendría más que amor por parte de Darcy a cambio de un cariño casi fraternal por parte de ella.

Después una hora entre pláticas y cotilleo por parte de su madre y hermanas; Lizzie pudo contemplar al señor Darcy disimuladamente. Ahora que lo tenía justo en frente, debía reconocer lo apuesto que era; con su porte imponente e imperativo, el cual siempre le hacía destacar de los demás antes lo ojos de Elizabeth. Además, no tenía la cuenta de cuantas veces se había perdido en esos ojos azules, los cuales la hechizaban cuando la observaban silenciosamente. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba sensatamente, se preguntaba cómo no se había enamorado de aquel hombre desde hace semanas atrás, cuando lo había conocido en Pemberley; remembrando lo amable y atento que había sido con ella. Así mismo, ambos poseían los mismos gustos en muchos aspectos, y tenía que reconocer el indeleble don del señor Darcy de escucharla atentamente cuando ella se apasionaba en tu tema en específico; y aunque no quería admitirlo, él era un hombre adinerado, de tal manera que ni Lizzie ni su familia sufrirían de problemas económicos jamás en la vida. En general, Fitzwilliam Darcy era un hombre del cual se podía enamorar perdidamente si Elizabeth se lo propusiera, pero había algo que se lo dificultaba, y al pensarlo por unos instantes encontró su obstáculo, George Wickham.

-Lizzie, querida; ve a la cocina y trae más té para nuestros invitados- le ordeno la señora Bennet con voz alta, rompiendo por completo la concentración de Elizabeth en sus pensamientos- seguramente los caballeros tendrán algo de sed después de su caminata desde Netherfield .

Cuando la voz de su madre la devolvió en sí, se encontró con los mismos ojos azules en los que su mente había pensado segundos atrás, los cuales la miraban fijamente, tratando que conocer sus pensamientos con el simple hecho de observarla. Al sentirse descubierto en su contemplación, Fitzwilliam retiro su mirada de Elizabeth, volviendo a figar su atención en la señora Bennet, la cual no dejaba de hablar en estos momentos. _¿Talvez quería saber si ya tengo una respuesta?_, pensó Lizzie, sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban una coloración rojiza al ser admirada por el caballero; sin embargo, aun con las horas que había tenido para pensar en lo sucedido esta mañana, su cabeza aún estaba llena de preguntas y dudas que no lograba resolver.

-Enseguida voy madre- le respondió Lizzie tratando de sonar lo más normal posible; agradecida de conseguir salir de la estancia y poder relajarse por algunos minutos.

-Ayudarle a Lizzie a traer el té- dijo Jane dejando su asiento rápidamente, abandonando la estancia junto con su hermana, dirigiéndose directo a la cocina; en busca de una plática más amena -Nunca pensé que se pudiera ser tan feliz- le declaro Jane con una expresión de completa felicidad cuando estuvieron a solas, tapándose la cara con ambas manos mientras sonreía.

-Y me alegro mucho por ti- le comento Lizzie con una media sonrisa en los labios, contagiándose de la alegría que le trasmitía su hermana –me da gusto que te cases con un hombre que te merece.

-Oh Lizzie, daría cualquier cosa para que fueses igual de dichosa que yo- le dijo Jane tomándola de las manos, sintiéndose terrible de ser tan feliz cuando su hermana menor pasaba por uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Admiraba a Elizabeth por casarse con el señor Collins, solo por el simple hecho de ayudar a su familia, la cual aun con su matrimonio con Charles Bingley estaba en peligro de quedarse en la calle al morir su padre.

-No te preocupes por mi Jane, estoy feliz de que por fin te cases con el señor Bingley- le comento Lizzie retirando la tetera caliente del fuego. Claro que estaba feliz por su hermana, por lo menos ella se casaría con la persona que amaba, por lo que no quería arruinar su momento de felicidad con sus propios problemas.

-Si tan solo hubiera algo que se pueda hacer con respecto a tu compromiso, tenlo por seguro que lo haría- le comento Jane ayudándola con los bocadillos y las tazas limpias, sintiéndose desanimada por la situación de su hermana. Primero, Elizabeth había tenido que afrontar un desamor por culpa el señor Wickham, y ahora, para empeorar aún más las cosas, tenía que casarse con su primo para no perder la finca familiar.

-Tal vez se pueda hacer algo- le explico Lizzie con voz risueña, mientras volvían de regreso a la sala. Quizá Jane tenía razón, si existía una solución para cancelar su agobiante compromiso con su primo, solo tenía que decidirse y aceptar al señor Darcy de una vez por todas –aun no estoy casada; y quien sabe, a la mejor hay un señor Bingley para mí ahí afuera.

-Solo espero que no se tarde mucho en llegar- le expreso Jane regresando a su sonrisa habitual, más que entretenida por las ocurrencias de su hermana; la cual extrañaría cuando ambas estuvieran casadas.

-Aquí están niñas, tardaron demasiado- les amonesto la señora Bennet al verlas entrar, mientras agitaba vigorosamente su abanico con el fin de fatigar algo del calor que invadía la casa.

-Lo siento madre, no encontraba las tazas de porcelana- le explico Jane ayudando a su hermana a servir el té a los invitados -suerte que estaba Lizzie para ayudarme.

-Jane estaba a punto de proponerle al Señor Bingley, ¿porque no se casan el mismo día que Elizabeth y el señor Collins?- les planteo la señora Bennet a su hija mayor, entusiasmada por su novedoso plan; sería la envidia de todas las damas de la región, pensó ella, al tener a dos hijas casadas el mismo día.

-¡Una boda doble, que emoción¡- chillo Lydia acompañada de una risita por parte Kitty, las cuales se miraron mutuamente en signo de complicidad.

-Madre, no creo que sea lo más conveniente- le expreso Elizabeth tratando de no sonar exasperada por la inadecuada idea de su madre; lo que menos quería en estos momentos era hablar de su futura boda, mucho menos delante del señor Darcy, el cual observaba a su madre irritado por la incomoda situación.

-Oh vamos Lizzie no seas tan egoísta- le comento su madre sin prestar atención al ambiente tenso que había invadido la estancia por su inoportuno plan -si se esperan a que sea primero tu boda, Jane y el señor Bingley tendrían que esperarse al menos 3 meses para realizar la suya; además que varios de los invitados no querrán viajar dos veces en tan poco tiempo.

-No hace falta que sea el mismo día, esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario para nuestra boda- dijo Jane tratado de desviar el tema, al ver la incomodidad que había provocado las palabras de su madre.

-No se hable más del asunto, ya está decidido, será una boda doble- exclamo la señora Bennet elevando la voz, zanjando por completo cualquier queja en contra de su plan -¿no es emocionante señor Bennet?

-Basta mamá, tú no puedes decidir nuestras vidas- le expreso Lizzie perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba; ya había arruinado su futuro al dejar que la comprometiera con su primo, por lo que ya no iba cometer el mismo error y tolerar que su madre decidiera por ella -y hablando de matrimonio, permíteme decirte que ya no me casare con el señor Collins.

-Lizzie, pero que cosas dices- exclamo la señora Bennet pasmada por las palabras de su hija, tratando de no perder los estribos por las insolencias de Elizabeth -discúlpenla caballeros, son los nervios de una joven antes de su boda.

-No madre, he tomado mi decisión, no me casare con el señor Collins, ya que aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de otro hombre- Elizabeth le aclaro a todos los presentes su decisión, dando así, la respuesta a la pregunta del señor Darcy; él cual la observo sorprendido pero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Lizzie.

-Elizabeth Bennet, que locura estas diciendo-le dijo su madre más que molesta por lo que acababa de oír. Si era otra rabieta de Lizzie para hacerla padecer de sus nervios y avergonzarla enfrente de los invitados no se saldría con la suya, adelantaría la boda de ser necesario -seguro lo haces solo para llevarme la contraria.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices, Elizabeth?- le cuestiono el señor Bennet callando a su esposa en el acto, devolviendo la calma a la estancia; mirando a su segunda hija impactado por lo que acabada de escuchar.

-Lo es padre- le respondió Lizzie con un ligero toque de duda en sus palabras, pero con el semblante firme; había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás –he aceptado la propuesta de otro caballero.

-Entonces, espero una explicación sensata- le sentención su padre con voz severa; ocultando su propio asombro ante su familia.

-Lamento la interrupción señor, creo que soy yo el que tengo que explicarle lo sucedido- le intercepto Fitzwilliam antes que la carga siguiera en contra de Elizabeth, levantándose de su asiento para atraer la atención de todos los presentes.

Fue en ese instante que Elizabeth se sintió segura al tener a su lado a alguien como Fitzwilliam Darcy; si bien, aún no podía definir lo que sentía por él en estos momentos, solo podía decir que aquel hombre le encantaba.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, me di una escapada de mis deberes para poder actualizar la historia ;)

Gracias a todos por seguir y agregar a favoritos mi historia, la verdad se agradecen que lean lo que yo escribo:** Renny Black, paucajtro, Isabel0330, Bodoque, loulou25, Sakura Black Cullen **y **meire. Souza. Ferreira.**

Y les mando un fuerte abrazo a los que se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme su comentario, muchas gracias:

**Loulou25: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me da gusto ver que varias de las lectoras que siguen mi historia hablan otro idioma y aun así se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario. Espero que te sigua gustando la historia, te mando un saludo hasta Francia.

**Molita: **Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que sigua gustando la historia; como veras a veces estoy algo ocupada pero te aseguro que no dejare de actualizar esta y la otra historia que tengo publicadas, solo necesito un poco tiempo libre para ponerme a trabajar en ellas, nuevamente gracias por comentar.

**Arolin. alcantara: **Hola, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra ver que aun lees mi historia, espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado, y si todas amamos a Mr. Darcy.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	8. Seré tu luz, tu ardiente sol

**.**

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**N.A.** Los personajes de Orgullo y Perjuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 8. Seré tu luz, tu ardiente sol-**

Para Elizabeth Bennet, la vista desde la ventana de su habitación le parecía aburrida y monótona; llevaba un poco más de dos días observando los mismos robles de casi seis metros de largo que delimitaban la propiedad, acompañados de distintos arbustos frutales que en esta época del año solían estar enmarcados con flores de diferentes colores, lo cual le daba un toque muy pintoresco al lugar, pero sin dejar de ser somnífero para contemplar. Con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, Elizabeth recordaba lo que pasó el día en que llegaron el señor Bingley y el señor Darcy a Hertfordshire; durante su visita, Lizzie había explotado al oír el impertinente plan de su madre, decidiendo por fin aceptar la propuesta del señor Darcy, aun si estar consciente de las consecuencias que traería tal compromiso a su rutinaria vida. Ahora, después de una tediosa y vergonzosa platica con sus padres, Lizzie se encontraba castigada en su dormitorio sin poder salir ni recibir visitas; sobre todo del señor Darcy, el cual también le habían pedido alejarse de la residencia de los Bennet hasta que el señor Collins estuviera de vuelta.

Durante gran parte de la mañana, Elizabeth se dedicó a leer una de sus novelas favoritas, "_Cecilia" de Frances Burney_, pero su lectura por tercera vez del libro no logró captar su atención, por lo que dejo el ejemplar en su buro, y se dispuso tratar de enterarse de la vida del exterior, contemplando por la ventana que daba hacia la parte frontal de la casa; constatando una hora después, la llegada a la residencia de su primo, el señor Collins. Veinte minutos más tarde, su hermana Jane vino a verla, con la noticia de que su padre había mandado a llamar al Señor Darcy; seguramente para hablar con su primo de su decisión de cancelar la boda. Tenía que agradecer el apoyo incondicional de Fitzwilliam, ya que en estos momentos no quería sostener ningún tipo de conservación con el señor Collins, el cual seguramente estaría colérico por el repentino cambio de planes sobre su compromiso mutuo.

Cuando Elizabeth se quedó sola nuevamente, a la espera de más novedades por parte de Jane; siguió con su observación a través de su ventana, en vigilia de la llegada del señor Darcy, quien seguramente llegaría acompañado por el señor Bingley. Y fue así que unos minutos después pudo distinguir a dos jinetes acercándose diligentemente hacia la finca, los cuales pudo distinguir a la perfección a unos metros de instancia. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa volvió a invadir su rostro; y fue en ese instante que ambas miradas se cruzaron, Fitzwilliam había fijado su atención en ella en el preciso momento en el que Elizabeth lo contemplaba sin reserva alguna. En un intento de no parecer sorprendida, Lizzie le dedico un torpe saludo con la mano; y él le regreso el gesto, acompañado de una tenue sonrisa; mientras bajaba del caballo y entraba en la residencia junto a su amigo Charles Bingley.

Elizabeth no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando a que algo interesante más pasara, observaba la puerta cada cierto tiempo con vacilación; quería salir de su habitación y estar presente en la discusión que seguramente se llevaba a cabo en el despacho de su padre, cuyo resultado afectaría su futuro indeleblemente. Así paso una media hora más, hasta que por fin escucho unos pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras principales, los cuales se dirigían hacia su habitación.

-¡Lizzie!, tienes que bajar ahora mismo- le exclamo su hermana Jane entrando velozmente al cuarto, con una gran sonrisa en los labios; lo cual le daba a Elizabeth una señal de éxito- nuestro padre y el señor Darcy quieren hablar contigo.

-Por lo que veo en tu rostro no necesito preguntarte que paso- le comento Elizabeth contagiándose de alegría de su hermana, mientras que Jane trataba de reprimir la risa que salía cada vez que quería hablar.

-No pude oír toda la conversación, pero…- le explico Jane con alegría, incorporándose una vez que dejo de reír de felicidad –cuando llego el señor Darcy, nuestro padre lo llevo a su despacho, donde empezó una discusión; hubieras visto al señor Collins, estaba furioso cuando salió de ahí.

-Me lo imagino- le dijo Elizabeth colocándose las zapatillas y acomodándose el peinado, en un intento de estar lo más presentable posible antes de bajar -que la novia cancele la boda a un par de semanas de realizarse, no es una noticia bien recibida.

-Oh, Lizzie estoy muy feliz por ti- le expreso Jane abrazándola por algunos segundos, contagiándole aun mas su estado efusivo a su hermana -solo espero que mamá lo comprenda; yo creo que el señor Darcy es una buena opción para ti.

-Se acostumbrara a la idea- le comento Lizzie, adquiriendo un modo pensativo mientras terminaba de acomodar el ultimo rizo de su peinado –después de que el cotilleo por mi compromiso con el señor Darcy termine, le dará gusto que me case con un hombre cuya renta alcanza los 10,000 libras.

-Eso es algo que ni nuestra madre pasaría por alto- agrego Jane con complicidad, ayudando a Lizzie a terminar de arreglarse -me dijo papá que te esperaban su despacho; suerte Lizzie.

-Gracias Jane- Elizabeth bajo rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose en el piso inferior con dos de sus hermanas menores amontonadas en el pasillo; tanto Lydia como Kitty murmuraban entre ellas, mientras soltaban ligeras risitas y observaban hacia la puerta del despacho. Lizzie paso un lado de ellas antes de llamar a la puerta, dedicándole una señal de silencio ambas.

-Pasa Elizabeth- le ordeno su padre al verla abrir la puerta; quedando justo enfrente de su hija cuando entro por completo a la habitación -supongo que ya te has enterado de algo por parte de tus comunicativas hermanas.

-No mucho, pero si he escuchado algo- le comento Lizzie tratando de parecer lo más serena posible; pero su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas tomaron una coloración rojiza cuando su mirada nuevamente se cruzó con la de Fitzwilliam Darcy, el cual esperaba silenciosamente detrás del señor Bennet.

-Bien, he decidido en aceptar tu decisión- le comunico su padre, observando de reojo a su hija mientras tomaba uno de sus libros del escritorio, ojeándolo con desdén mientras hablaba -solo espero mi Lizzie que sepas las consecuencias de tus acciones.

-Estos últimos días lo he pensado padre- le aseguro Lizzie con voz aplacible, agradecida que su padre consintiera su decisión de rechazar al señor Collins, y de aceptar su compromiso con el señor Darcy -estoy completamente segura de mi decisión.

-Bueno, confió en tu buen juicio Elizabeth- le comento el señor Bennet dedicándole una ligera sonrisa a Lizzie, encaminándose lentamente hacia la salida -ahora, el señor Darcy me ha pedido un momento a solas contigo, así que me retiro.

-Espero que mi primo no le ocasionara demasiados problemas- le comento Elizabeth después de unos segundos en silencio, mientras observaba como la mirada de Fitzwilliam se clavaba en ella.

-Se enojó bastante, pero era de advertiste- le explico Darcy momentos después, acortando la distancia entre ambos a dar un par de pasos hacia ella -yo mismo estuviera más que molesto si una señorita tan bella cancelara nuestro compromiso.

-Yo creo que era su orgullo herido por lo que estaba molesto y no por perderme a mí- le dijo Elizabeth dejando escapar una sonrisa, la cual se dibujó en sus labios por las gratas palabras del caballero -pero gracias por el cumplido señor.

-Sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar después de mi decadente declaración de amor hacia usted- le comento Fitzwilliam ayudando a que Elizabeth se sentara, mientras él tomaba asiento a un lado de ella, con el fin de poder conversar más cómodamente – y temo que tenga una imagen errónea de mí en esto momentos.

-En absoluto, soy yo la que teme a haber quedado mal ante sus ojos- le declaro Lizzie; durante los dos días que estuvo en cautiverio, se había avergonzado de la poca delicadeza que tuvo cuando acepto la propuesta de matrimonio del señor Darcy, en un evidente arranque de desesperación provocado por su madre -debe pensar que acepte su propuesta por zafarme del plan de mi madre.

-Estoy consciente de lo que siente por mí-le expreso Darcy con un ligero tono lastimero; él sabía que su amor no era enteramente correspondido, pero esperaba que con el pasar de los días los sentimientos de afecto y adoración fueran mutuos -y créame que no voy a obligarla a amarme, prefiero que ese sentimiento llegue solo, con el paso del tiempo.

-Le agradezco su comprensión- le dijo Lizzie acentuando aún más su sonrisa; agradecida por la condescendencia del señor Darcy hacia su confusión sentimental; deseando sinceramente olvidarse de George Wickham para siempre – solo espero merecer su amor en el futuro.

-Créame señorita, usted ya se ha ganado mi cuerpo y mi alma desde el momento en que la vi – le confeso Fitzwilliam con un tono de voz más idealista; mientras tomaba la mano de Elizabeth en un signo de afecto –sin embargo, el motivo por el que he pedido una conversación privada con usted es porque quiero pedirle algo.

-Dígame, si esta en mis manos con gusto lo hare- le confirmo Elizabeth sintiendo como sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura; en muy pocas ocasiones había estado tan cerca de un hombre como lo estaba en estos momentos, y saber los sentimientos que el caballero manifestaba hacia ella la hacían sentirse más nerviosa por el contacto mantenido entre ambos.

-Sé que para usted yo soy nada más que un amigo- le explico el señor Darcy manteniendo su tono apasionado, sin liberar la mano de la dama, la cual acariciaba con movimientos ligeros con su dedo índice -y como dije anteriormente, no quiero obligarla a hacer o sentir algo que no puede en estos momentos, pero…. Si me permitiera… cortejarla como es debido- hizo una pausa, mientras analizaba el resultado de sus palabras en ella, agradecido porque solo se manifestara un poco de sorpresa y pudor en el rostro de Elizabeth – y tratar que me quiera mientras dure nuestro compromiso.

-Por supuesto….- le respondió Elizabeth sin saber que decir, sintiéndose traicionada por sus nervios en un momento como este -no tiene por qué pedirlo, está en su derecho.

-Se lo agradezco, créame que no se arrepentirá de su decisión- le dijo Fitzwilliam satisfecho, depositando un ligero beso en su mano antes de liberarla. Elizabeth miro tal gesto con timidez, aun sin comprender porque un hombre como Fitzwillam Darcy la amaba de tal manera, que estaba dispuesto a exponerse al escándalo y a un posible matrimonio sin amor, con el único fin de permanecer a su lado. Solo esperaba merecer su afecto, y trataría de que así fuera.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, me he dado otra escapada de mis deberes para poder actualizar esta semana, ya que no quería dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre cada capítulo. He notado que el Fandom de orgullo y prejuicio en español está algo abandonado estos días; espero que esta pausa sea momentanea, ya que aparte de escribir, me gusta leer los Fanfic que estan publicados en esta página.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen mi historia ;).

Y a los que se toman su tiempo para dejarme su comentario, les mando un fuerte abrazo; ya que sus palabras me animan para seguir escribiendo:

**Haydea princess of Janina**: Hola, gracias por comentar, claro que nuestro Fitzwilliam es todo un caballero; y sobre la señora Bennet, la verdad aún le queda aguantar uno que otro ataque de nervios, saludos.

**Gisee**: Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, me agrada saber que aun te sigua gustando; y sobre tu comentario de Wickham, solo te puedo decir que va a darnos algunas sorpresas en los siguientes capítulos.

**Loulou25: **Gracias por leer y seguir comentando, aun cuando la historia no esté en tu idioma se agradece que aun la siguas.

**Arolin: **Gracias por tu comentario, y no eres la única en esperar a que un señor Darcy aparezca en nuestras vidas; así que lo único que nos queda es seguir leyendo y escribiendo historias de él, jeje, ¡saludos!.

**Molita: **Muchas gracias por seguir comentado, así da gusta quedarse hasta tarde estudiando el fin de semana para poder actualizar la historia ;), y no te preocupes, siempre tratare de darme algo de tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Me da gusto saber que te agrado el capítulo anterior, sobre todo la escena de las miradas entre ambos, la cual como tú lo intuiste saque la idea de la película; espero que te sigua gustando la historia, te mando un abrazo.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


End file.
